There are a number of prior art devices using mats and/or flotation devises. Prior art devices generally do not permit independent exercise routines of various muscle groups such as arms, abs, and legs. Nor do the permit independent variations of a resistance program, while floating on the water. There are however other prior art devises that are based primarily for tubs or other constricted areas. This feature will show you that this invention is not limited to size such as bathtub devices. Such bathtub devices are limited to the size of the operator. These features of the present invention will be provided for the user with no restrictions.